


Sweet everything~

by mellodramatica



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodramatica/pseuds/mellodramatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asks Ciel to marry him. Just a very cute and loving thing I wrote at 2AM. It's also very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet everything~

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I love Sebaciel.

"My lord." He outed, barely a whisper, but Ciel understood it perfectly.   
His senses were on sharp as Sebastian graciously fell onto one knee before him in the meadow, which was lit by the last rays of sunshine to touch the earth before the fall of twilight. Above them the few clouds turned a variation of beautiful colors, red, pink, purple and blue. Sebastian took his master's hand, looking up at him.   
"My lord." He repeated. "Never have I loved until I saw you. Never have I known that my kind could fall in love with yours. Never before has one of my kind fallen in love with one of yours, but I am the first, and I would never trade this life for anything else." He stroked the boy's hand as he continued, glowing demon's eyes gazing deeply into midnight blue ones.   
"You know that I will never leave you, never lie to you, and always protect you. We established that from the very beginning. You now know that I deeply adore you, and as in a miracle, the feelings are mutual. So by this I'm asking you..." He took a deep breath, looking down for a second. But when he looked back at Ciel, his eyes were aflame as he said the words: "Will you marry me?"  
Ciel broke into a smile, the one you'd make when your boyfriend is just so hopelessly romantic and you can't help but fricking love it, so just kind of just laugh as you're being taken over by all the feelings. He then looked up at Sebastian, a look so lovingly on his face that it could only make the demon smile, as he whispered the reply: "Yes, Sebastian. I will. I feel exactly the same, and I want to spend the rest of my life and existence with you."   
Sebastian kissed Ciel's hand. "Thank you. I love you, more than you can ever imagine." He said, from the deepest of his heart. "About the possibility of having a ring.. If you want one, we could always have one made. But if you feel as I do, and I think you do, you will feel that our covenant marks are the best symbols of our bond one could ever have."  
"Yes, I agree. If you want, you can have a ring just like mine, though. It means enough to me to devote it to my love for you."   
"If you want that, your wish is my command. Now, then..." Sebastian suddenly scooped Ciel's legs up, almost making him fall onto the ground but catching him quick as ever in his strong arms, and laid him down onto the soft grass. He held his head in his hands and leaned in, looking into Ciel's eyes teasingly, until the boy just point blank grabbed the man's face and slammed his lips onto his own. They kissed for a minute or so, first softly and sweet, but later it became hot and needy, and their breathing sped up as they panted in between rough kisses. "s-Sebastian.." Ciel whispered as the other made his way down to his neck, leaving kisses and love bites until he had found his sweet spot. "Here?"   
Sebastian stopped for a moment, and whispered hotly in his ear: "It's okay. Nobody will find us here."  
Ciel thought for a moment. "I trust you." was his reply, and suddenly he rolled over, moving himself on top and attacking Sebastian's neck with his lips, making him sigh out his name, and the night fell as they continued, stars shining above their heads as they made love to each other.


End file.
